Dragon Age II
Dragon Age II is the upcoming sequel to Dragon Age: Origins developed by BioWare. It was announced for Playstation 3, PC and Xbox 360 on July 8 2010"Frequently asked questions". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-07. and Mac on January 12, 2011. Chris Priestly Retrieved 01-12-2011 It is set for release on March 8, 2011 for the U.S. and March 11, 2011 for Europe, according to BioWare. A demo was released on February 22, 2011.Priestly, Chris. "Dragon Age 2 Demo Announced". Bioware Social Network. 2011-02-03. Retrieved 2011-02-11. The first CGI trailer, Destiny, was released on August 17, 2010.Totilo, Stephen. "Dragon Age II Debut Trailer Looks Slick, Pre-Rendered". Kotaku. 2010-08-17. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Official description Experience the epic sequel to the 2009 Game of the Year from the critically acclaimed makers of Dragon Age: Origins and Mass Effect 2. You may gather the deadliest of allies, amass fame and fortune, and become the Champion of Kirkwall. This is the story of how the world changed forever. The legend of your Rise to Power begins now. Gameplay Key features * You play as Hawke (male or female), champion of Kirkwall. * The game takes place over the course of a decade and shapes itself around decisions made. * New combat mechanics designed to put the player in the heart of battle whether they are a mage, rogue, or warrior. * A new cinematic experience. * Updated graphics and a new visual style. * There will be opportunities for romance.Kelly, Neon. Interview with Dr. Greg Zeschuk. "In the house with Dr. Greg Zeschuk". VideoGamer.com. 2010-07-28. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Races Dragon Age II will feature a greater difference between races, meaning elves, dwarves and qunari are being reviewed and redesigned.Cork, Jeff. "A look at the Qunari, Evolved". Game Informer. 2010-07-28. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Save transfer Dragon Age II allows the player to import saves from any completed Dragon Age: Origins playthrough. So, while you may be controlling a different character in Dragon Age II, the choices of The Warden made in Origins are still imported from your save and reflected in the world.Plunkett, Luke. "Dragon Age 2 Following In Mass Effect's Footsteps". 2010-07-12. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Choices from Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, The Golems of Amgarrak, and Witch Hunt will also be imported. The player must import his or her save games in a single chain tracing all the way back to Dragon Age: Origins to be able to import all game data (i.e. rather than two separate transfers from Origins/Awakening to the respective DLC).Sims, David. [http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/5661161#5663648 "Dragon Age Origins + Awakenings + DLC ---> DA2 Import "]. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-10. Starting out the game, players are tasked to select from three builds to carry over from the first game if they don’t have a save to upload. The three builds are as follows:Grabowski, Dakota. "Dragon Age II Hands-on Preview". GameZone.com. 2010-12-20. Retrieved 2011-01-07. *'"Hero of Ferelden"' (Default): Ended Fifth Blight by killing Archdemon and survived. Placed Alistair on the throne. *'"The Martyr"': Young Dalish Elf who died to kill the Archdemon. She left the kingdom ruled by Alistair and Anora. *'"No Compromise"': Dwarven noble took command of Grey Wardens. Exiled Alistair, sent Loghain to his death against Archdemon, and left Anora as Ferelden’s ruler. Dialogue The dialogue system of Dragon Age: Origins will be replaced with a Dialogue Wheel, similar to BioWare's earlier title Mass Effect. Unlike Mass Effect however, when you move your cursor over a selection, an icon is shown in the center of the wheel that indicates the intent of the player line: flirty, violent, sarcastic, etc.Kirby, Mary. "Question on dialogue system". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-07. The dialogue wheel will have up to six dialogue options for players to choose from. Additionally, the player character Hawke will be fully voiced. The male Hawke will be voiced by Nicholas Boulton, and the female Hawke is voiced by Jo Wyatt. Approval and gifts Dragon Age II will use a Friendship and Rivalry system. Instead of only getting content and combat bonuses based on positive approval, you can either build a friendly or antagonistic relationship with your companions.Kirby, Mary. "Will party approval be done the same way?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Also, specific actions can still cause companions to turn on you, in spite of their approval rating. In Dragon Age II the friendship and Rivalry Mechanism does not affect respect. A companion can respect you and still hate your guts {i.e. A companion you have a rivalry with will still respect you} unlike Origins where they just leave the Party or Fight you to the Death In Dragon Age II you can enter into a Romance with a Companion that is your rival, unlike Origins where you had to have a high approval to start a romance in Dragon Age II the romance companions don't have to be friendly with you. There are fewer gifts in Dragon Age II, and the gifts are specific to each companion. Gifts will also prompt specific dialogues. Crafting In Dragon Age: Origins in order to make a potion or a poison or a trap PC had to first learn the recipe, then find all of the necessary ingredients. Now, rather than having to carry components around with PC, PC simply have to find their source out in the world. Once PC comes across a strain of Elfroot (for example) all crafting vendors will have access to it - no need to shuttle bits and pieces back and forth. The challenge now comes from finding the different sources of raw materials, and the different strains of components. It's a far more elegant system, one that rewards exploration over hoarding, unclogging PCs' inventory in the process.Arendt, Susan. "Preview: What's New in Dragon Age II". The Escapist. 2010-12-20. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Talent trees The linear progression of the talent trees in Origins meant that the player frequently had to spend valuable points on talents the player never had any intention of using so that the player could get to the one he/ she actually wanted. The talent trees in Dragon Age II are actually webs, more circular in nature and offering more than one path to the different types of talents. Talent upgrades branch off from their base skills, leaving the way clear for other progressions. Technology In an interview with Joystiq, BioWare VP Greg Zeschuk stated, "I think one of the key things we're working on in Dragon Age II is the technology. I can confirm that we're doing a lot of work on the Dragon Age engine, and doing a lot of stuff to pump it -- to make it visually super hot."pklepek. "BioWare Already Name Dropping Dragon Age 2, Promises Better Visuals". G4tv.com 2010-01-29. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Mike Laidlaw has also confirmed the use of DirectX 11 for the PC version of Dragon Age II. Barry White. "BioWare: Dragon Age 2 will be equal on all three platforms". news10.net 2011-02-09. Retrieved 2011-02-10. Major characters * Hawke: The protagonist. * Flemeth: The notorious Witch of the Wilds.(August 2010). Game Informer. (208): 50. * Cassandra: A Chantry Seeker who is interested in Hawke. * Varric: A dwarf rogue who acts as a narrator and companion for Hawke. * Bethany: Hawke's sister and an apostate mage. Obermeir, Michael. "Erste Fakten und exklusive Screenshots". GameStar. 2010-07-14. Retrieved 2011-01-07. (Google translation.) * Carver: Hawke's brother and a warrior. Steimer, Kristine. "Gamescom: Kicking Ass in Dragon Age 2". IGN. 2010-08-17. Retrieved 2011-01-07. * Aveline: A female warrior widow. * Isabela: The captain of the pirate ship The Siren's Call. * Fenris: A male elf and ex-slave who was infused with lyrium by his former master. He is also a confirmed romance for Hawke. "Fenris Official Character Reveal". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-07. * Marethari: The Dalish Keeper from the Dalish elf origin.It is assumed she appears, as seen on a screenshot. * Merrill: Keeper Marethari's First from Dragon Age: Origins is a mage "Merrill Official Character Reveal". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-02-11. *Sebastian: An archer of noble birth seeking revenge for the murder of his family by assassins. *Anders: An apostate mage and former Grey Warden from Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. *Orsino: The elven First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi in Kirkwall. "Addons". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-07.He is one of the most respected people in Kirkwall *Meredith: Knight-Commander of Kirkwall. She is one of the most influential people in Kirkwall. *Marlowe Dumar: Viscount of Kirkwall. He is one of the most powerful politicians in Kirkwall. *Grand Cleric Elthina: Grand Cleric of Kirkwall. She is one of the most powerful people in Kirkwall. Romances Dragon Age II will feature romances "for all genders and orientations."RPG France. Interview with Mike Laidlaw. "Preview et Interview exclusives de Dragon Age II". 2010-12-19. Retrieved 2011-01-07. (Translated by AbouU. "The french preview by RPG France". Retrieved 2011-01-07.) The five confirmed romances of Dragon Age II are Isabela, Fenris, Merrill, Anders and Sebastian. Editions * Regular Edition * Dragon Age II BioWare Signature Edition Demo On February 22, 2011 a demo was released. It was approximately one hour in length. The story takes the player through the prologue from the escape from Lothering and skips to a small part in Kirkwall later in the game. Bioware has also made a statement that if the demo reaches 1,000,000 downloads across all systems (PC, Xbox 360 and PS3) that two exclusive items will be unlocked for the entire Dragon Age community upon the game's release. Thanks to everyone's great efforts, over 1,000,000 people have downloaded the demo and both The Far Cliffs of Kirkwall & Lothering's Lament have been added to every registered user's game promotions. Downloadable content The following DLCs have been announced: * Hindsight (available from the official Dragon Age II website) * Staff of Parthalan (available by signing up for the newsletter) * Evra's Might (available by playing Dragon Age Legends on Facebook) * Evra's Trophy Belt (available by playing Dragon Age Legends on Facebook) * Air of Confidence (available by playing Dragon Age Legends on Facebook) * Ivo Family Crest (available by playing Dragon Age Legends on Facebook) * Dura's Blue Flame (available by playing Dragon Age Legends on Facebook) * Hayder's Razor (available by completing the Dragon Age 2 demo) * The Exiled Prince (available with the Signature Edition, or separately for US$7 or 560 Microsoft Points) * The Black Emporium (available with each original Dragon Age II copy) * Lion of Orlais Shield (available with any pre-order from participating retailers) * Fadeshear Sword (available with any pre-order from participating retailers) * Lothering's Lament (available after 1,000,000 total downloads of the Dragon Age 2 demo; were attained on February 28, 2011) * The Far Cliffs of Kirkwall (available after 1,000,000 total downloads of the Dragon Age 2 demo; were attained on February 28, 2011) *Of Things Not Lost (available if each post in the Dragon Age Facebook page from now till March 4, 2011 is shared and reaches 1,000,000 Impresions) System requirements Recommended System Requirements *CPU: Intel Core 2 Quad 2.4 GHz Processor or equivalent *CPU: AMD Phenom II X3 Triple core 2.8 GHz or equivalent *RAM: 2GB (4 GB Vista and Windows 7) *Video: ATI 3850 512 MB or greater *Video: NVIDIA 8800GTS 512 MB or greater *DirectX 11: ATI 5850 or greater *DirectX 11: NVIDIA 460 or greater Minimum System Requirements *OS: Windows XP 32-bit with SP3 *OS: Windows Vista 32-bit with SP2 *OS: Windows 7 *CPU: Intel Core 2 Duo (or equivalent) running at 1.8 GHz or greater *CPU: AMD Athlon 64 X2 (or equivalent) running at 1.8 GHz or greater *RAM: 1 GB (1.5 GB Vista and Windows 7) *Video: Radeon HD 2600 Pro 256 MB *Video: NVIDIA GeForce 7900 GS 256 MB cards *Disc Drive: DVD ROM drive required *Hard Drive: 7 GB *Sound: Direct X 9.0c Compatible Sound Card Windows Experience Index: 4.5 Minimum System Requirements for Mac *OS: OS X 10.6.6 Snow Leopard or greater *CPU: 1.86 GHz Intel Core 2 Duo or better *RAM: 2 GB or greater *Video: ATI HD2600, NVIDIA 9400, or better graphics card with at least 256 MB of dedicated VRAM *Disc Drive: DVD ROM drive required *Hard Drive: 9 GB of hard drive space required *Video Cards Not Supported: Intel GMA series, Nvidia 7x00 series, AMD 1x00 series, AMD 2400 Trailers [Age 2 Trailer - Destiny Extended|thumb|400px|left|''Dragon Age II'' trailer, "Destiny" extended, by Digic Pictures.[http://www.digicpictures.com/#works/game_cinematics?sub=dragon_age_2 "Dragon Age 2". Digic Pictures. Retrieved 2011-01-08.]] * Rise to Power trailer * Champion Trailer References External links * Official Site Category:Games Category:Dragon Age II